


给我闭麦啊啊啊！

by SeJov17110



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 硕顺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeJov17110/pseuds/SeJov17110





	给我闭麦啊啊啊！

距离上次和李灿做爱已经有一段时间了，权顺荣的确是因为连续两场性事解决掉了压力问题，直到现在也和李灿聊得很欢。当然除了李灿私下里或者在没人看到的地方偶尔会掐两下权顺荣肉肉的臀部。  
李硕珉最近有些不大对劲，老是黏着权顺荣说话，这不演唱会准备的后台，李硕珉还一直黏着他哥不放，这让哥哥弟弟们很不爽。  
李灿不爽的原因只有权顺荣能懂，其他哥哥弟弟不爽的原因是因为这俩人着实是太闪了，都快给他们闪瞎了，与此同时心里也都有点散发酸味儿，一个个就都成了小型柠檬精。  
耳麦就连上了会场内的音响，权顺荣喂一声都能听到场内克拉们的尖叫声。  
正准备上场了李硕珉突然说有点事儿，然后让哥哥弟弟们先上场，反正开场都需要四十多分钟，扯着权顺荣就往休息室走了去。  
李硕珉一边走一边摘了耳麦，看着被他拽着的有点蒙的权顺荣进了休息室锁上门伸手就捏了他屁股一把。权顺荣「呀」的声音发到一半就发觉外面场上一下子就安静了下来，他心虚地也伸手想摘下耳麦来，但却被李硕珉摁住了手。  
李硕珉在权顺荣满眼问号的注视下将耳麦往下摁了摁，上前就吻上了权顺荣那张对他很不满撅起来的小嘴。权顺荣再一次被弟弟给震惊到了。  
啧啧水声在目前远离了耳麦也只有他俩可以听到，李硕珉在吻上他之前的口型也被权顺荣看了个一清二楚，这也是权顺荣不推开他的根本原因。「我喜欢哥。」  
李硕珉是打算速战速决的，他吻着直接扒了权顺荣的打歌裤，离开他唇瓣重新把耳麦扯回权顺荣嘴边，勾了勾嘴角又伸入两指沾了点权顺荣的口液牵丝涂抹在权顺荣的后穴处直接两指伸入扩张。  
他含住权顺荣柔软的耳垂舔舐啃咬，将他整个耳廓都舔湿润滑了，两指弯曲扣弄着他内壁往外扩着又伸入了无名指。  
李硕珉不让权顺荣摘掉耳麦，权顺荣只能咬着唇瓣忍耐着近在嘴边的呻吟与他紊乱的呼吸，然后手伸入李硕珉的上衣在他的背部挠着。  
李硕珉疼倒是不疼，还有些痒，他托着权顺荣的臀部把他放在休息室的沙发上，三指对他肆无忌惮地用力冲撞了几下。  
权顺荣紧闭了双眼揪着身下沙发垫，只能任由李硕珉对他的肆无忌惮。性欲被勾起之后任由谁都难以抵挡想要与对方床上交流一番的想法，李硕珉也不例外，尽管这只是在沙发上而已。  
他伸进权顺荣的衣服里抚着权顺荣的小腹轻轻按压，在后穴翻滚的手抽出将肠液都抹在他臀瓣上，然后把权顺荣翻了个个让他背对着自己，双手扶上权顺荣细嫩的软腰轻抚摸安慰着他。  
在进入权顺荣的身体之前李硕珉扣住权顺荣下颌掰过他的脑袋让他看着自己，又用口型笑眯眯地说了一句。「可别叫出来啊，克拉们都听着呢。」  
权顺荣咬死了胳膊受着李硕珉进来以后就开始狠厉的顶撞，后入似乎比面对面的了解能够更加深入了些许，前端口开始分泌津液，流了整片沙发垫上都是。  
李硕珉单腿跪在沙发上好让性器进入得更深，权顺荣里面说白了就又暖又滑，还未操开了也紧得欲仙欲死的，李硕珉一边操弄着权顺荣一边轻轻拍打着权顺荣的臀瓣，控制着声音又能将权顺荣的臀瓣拍得通红。  
权顺荣是真的体验到了什么叫做大气都不敢出，跟那天在浴室里遭受的窒息感简直毫无差别，李硕珉把他的一条腿扶起来勾在他的腰间，结果在他穴内的性器又涨大了一圈，抽送的动作就变得有些艰难了起来。  
权顺荣不能叫唤也就只能攥紧小拳头用力打着旁边的靠垫以此来发泄升天般的快感侵蚀。他颤抖着手臂抹掉了眼角的泪水，连鼻子都不能吸一下的感觉真的是太不爽了，但此刻他也无心去想别的事情，他满脑子都是罪恶的如果叫出声来的话，克拉们会是什么神情的想象。  
也许会是火葬场一样的嫌弃，权顺荣没办法往好的方面去想，委屈的眼泪直逼他的眼眶，直到会场上再次响起克拉们的尖叫与某几位哥的哄闹声时权顺荣才借着这个机子小力地吸了下鼻子。  
李硕珉从身后压了上来细细地舔吻着他的后颈，身下开始用力狠狠地冲撞起来，把权顺荣顶了个七荤八素找不着北了，耳麦都被挤压得变了形需要重新调整。  
李硕珉瞅着身下的哥是越瞅越喜欢，囊袋拍打在权顺荣的囊袋上是又疼又爽，扶着他哥腰就给他哥顶射了。权顺荣小手一抓沙发垫，脑子一片空白咬着水汪的唇瓣就上了高潮。  
李硕珉抽出性器又抽过一旁的纸巾射在上头清理了一下事发现场，给他哥整理好了衣服关切地问了一句还能不能走路。权顺荣瞪了他一眼，好在不是很严重好歹也能上个台不划水，他径直地就往会场走去了。  
李硕珉乐呵着跟上了权顺荣的小短腿。  
中场休息的时候，李硕珉走到正在喝水的权顺荣身边，然后趴在他耳畔说了一句什么。导致权顺荣直接就把水喷在了他脸上，然后就被克拉们的大炮都拍下了高清图片。  
但是无论谁都不会猜到李硕珉说了什么，只有权顺荣因为呛到而咳嗽到脸红掩盖了因为生气和害羞而泛红的耳尖才能证明李硕珉说的不是什么好话。  
「其实刚刚给哥扩充的时候就已经关掉了耳麦了。」

Fin.


End file.
